Tenza Yuki
Family Line ' Mothers Side' Grandfather: Senju Grandmother: Yuki Mother: Yuki ' Fathers Side ' Father: Uchiha Grandfather: Uchiha Grandmother: Uzumaki Biography Tenza Yuki was born in Konohagakure; Tenza's mother was born in Kirigakure and ran away to Konohagakure during the fear of bloodlined families in the Hidden Mist; she met Shinto Uchiha they married and had their first son Tenza Yuki Uchiha. Tenza was born a genius; learning to manipulate water and wind at the age of 4, and activate his sharingan at 6, graduating at the top of his class at the age of 8 years old. Events unfolded at the Chunin exam a Ninja by the name of Chinzo Yurihaku a Missing ANBU Medical genius who captured Tenza during his chunin exam implanting Kekkei Genkai cells of ninja from Iwagakure's explosive corps, during this time, Chinzo also gave the Iwagakures Kinjutsu ability to Tenza to increase his use of the explosive techniques. The ANBU tracking Corps had found the location of Chinzo's lab and the location of Tenza. After returning to the village he returned to training for the next exams now at the age of 10, after becoming a chunin; Tenza now 12 years old became one of the youngest ANBU captains. 7 years later, during the 4th Great Shinobi War Tenza took damage to his left eye during combat, Tenza a master Hunter-Nin who also had sensor abilities found Hyuga clan member who died so Tenza implanted the Byakugan into his injured eye and sealing an eye-patch over the eye to protect it from enemy hands. Name: Tenza Yuki Uchiha Clan: Yuki, Uchiha Appearance Tenza is 6 foot tall with white sharp hair, a cross shape scar on his left eye covered by his eye patch, Tenza is always in the standard ANBU uniform and wears a Wolf Mask and a white cloak. Ninjutsu Shadow Clones Massive Multiple Shadow Clones Flying Thunder God Technique Ice Relase Ice Release: 1,000,000 Ice Needles of Death Ice Release: Demonic Ice Mirrors of Death Ice Release: Ice Prison Ice Release: Flowering Ice Tower Ice Release: Ice Spears Ice Release: Frozen capture floor Ice Release: Icicle Floor Ice Release: Freezing Rain Ice Release: Ice Bullet Ice Release: Super Ice Bullet Ice Release: Heavenly Ice Dragon Water Release Water Release: Water Prison Water Release: Water Whip Water Release: Water Dragon Water Release: Tsunami Water Release: Big Water Blast Wind Release Wind Release: Wind Cutter Wind Release: Wind Bullet Wind Release: Chakra Vacuum Explosive Release C0 C1 C2 C3 C4 C5 Explosive Release: Explosive Blast Explosive Release: Explosive Touch Taijutsu Gentle Fist 8 Triagrams 64 palms 8 Triagrams 180 palms Gentle Foot Twin Lions 8 Triagrams 1080 palms Twin Lion Combo Reverse Lion Combo Genjutsu Bringer-of-Darkness Technique Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique Demonic Illusion: Nail Paralysis Demonic Illusion: Flying Shadow Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death Explosion Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change Eye Technique: Powerful Calm Genjutsu Binding Genjutsu: Sharingan Interrogation Genjutsu Illusionary Mist Sharingan: Negative Confusion Tsukuyomi Tsukuyomi: Black Dream Tsukuyomi: Illusionary Dream Water Release Genjutsu: Demonic Phantom Fog Prison Time Reversal Technique Fūinjutsu Contract Seal Five Elements Seal Five Elements Unseal Chakra Draining Seal Eight Trigrams Sealing Style Exploding Dragon Strike Fire Sealing Method Sealing Technique: Spirit Sealing Sealing Technique: Three Directions Seal Sealing Trap Explosion Four Symbols Seal Reverse Four Symbols Seal Uzumaki Sealing Technique